Conventional methods of access control typically require receipt and evaluation of authentication credentials from a client prior to granting access. The credentials are typically presented to an access infrastructure or other security gateway, which determines what types of access may be provided to the client. In some methods, a certificate provides information associated with the client, such as a verification of a user's identity. However, conventional methods typically do not use certificate data or other authentication information when identifying a type of connection to establish with or for the user, only when identifying whether or not to grant access. Many different types of connections may be granted to or required of a user—secure connections, accelerated connections, and so on. Policies applicable to the user may indicate that to access a resource, a user is required to establish a particular type of connection, for example, a connection to a virtual private network. Alternatively, a user may qualify for improved connection quality, such as an accelerated connection. Or information about the user request, such as a time of day the request is made, or a particular resource requested, may influence a type of connection established for a user, for example, a load-balanced or traffic-managed connection. A method of determining types of connections responsive to authentication information associated with a user would be desirable in providing access to proprietary resources in a networked environment.